The Suposed 5th book of harry potter
by Airdweia
Summary: I got this off a chat board and wanted to post it up on here for all the gulliable!


This may be out of order, because this girl put them on the chat boreds in TSS   
1-??? I did not get them all, because my mom said I am to weaite (spl...?)   
Sorry, but mom said so. It is kinda confusing... but u will understand...  
  
  
Harry sat up in bed, startled from sleep by a loud screech from Hedwig, his pet   
snowy owl. Usually, Hedwig understood the importance of silence while they were   
at Privet Drive, so Harry grabbed his glasses and peered cautiously into the   
dark room to see what was wrong.   
All too quickly, Harry realized exactly why Hedwig was making so much noise.   
Outside his window was something Harry had began to remember quite clearly over   
the past few years. Green light. Flashes of bright green light were filling the   
darkness on the streets outside. The pain from the scar on his head began to   
feel like a sword through the skull. Harry fell to his knees and, hard as he   
tried, could not get back to his feet.   
Hedwig landed by Harry's side as he gasped for breath. "Hedwig - go - Ron..." he   
stammered weakly. Harry watched Hedwig soar out the window and managed to get   
up.   
Harry crawled up to sit on his bed and looked out the window through teary eyes.   
There was still an occasional flash of green light and Harry's head seemed to   
throb in time to the flashes of light.   
Suddenly - another flash of green light - and his mind was filled with images of   
horror. He saw a man in a black cloak, wand outstretched... the same cruel, high   
laughter that had haunted his memories since childhood. Harry struggled to the   
window and cautiously peered out.   
The sight that Harry saw next, was nothing to what he expected. Lined up down   
the street were what seemed to be about 50 children. All appeared to be in some   
sort of trance. One by one they stepped in front of the hooded figure, and each   
time, a blinding flash struck the child, and they then fell to the ground,   
lifeless.   
He stared hard at the hooded figure, still fighting the painful burning of his   
scar. Suddenly, the mysterious wizard turned sharply to face Harry's window and   
Harry was thrown back with a fresh wave of pain. Wondering when Ron would   
arrive, Harry quickly went to the loose floorboard and pulled out his wand. He   
started concentrating hard on the Burrow, wondering when Ron would come, and all   
of a sudden, he was flying through some kind of portal, and landed onto the   
Weasley's yard. He had just apparated - and all in one piece!   
Harry stumbled to the ground, in shock. The pain from his scar was gone, like a   
huge burden that had been lifted from his body. The Weasley's car was trundling   
down the driveway just as Harry toppled onto the yard. A shocked Mr. Weasley and   
Ron stared at him through the window.   
"HARRY! are you all right?! How'd you get here?? HEdwig was all screeching and   
flying around - we knew something was... but.. what are you.. how did you..?"   
"I don't know," Harry replied weakly, getting to his feet.   
All at once the dazed feeling vanished, and Harry remembered what he had seen   
outside his window on Privet Drive.  
"Mr. Weasley, we have to..." but Harry stopped. WHAT did they have to do, what   
COULD they do to help those people? He certainly didn't want to send his best   
friend to face Voldemort unless they had a plan!   
"Harry, tell us, what's going on?" Ron said anxiously..   
Harry looked from Ron to Mr. Weasley and back to Ron. Then he said, "Voldemort.   
On Privet Drive."   
Ron went white, "Was he looking for you, Harry? How did you get away?"   
They all jumped as another voice said "He apparated."   
Suddenly, behind Mr. Weasley and Ron, a cloaked figure had appeared. Harry   
stared hard past the shadows covering the face and breathed, "M-Mr. Fudge?!"   
Mr. Weasley hurried to shake hands with the Minister of Magic and ask what he   
was doing.   
"I received information that young Harry here Apparated without a license - of   
course, the circ-umstances - ah, well... it's very dangerous to Apparate when   
you haven't a proper license, got that Harry?"   
Harry nodded calmly, but his mind was working quickly. The man in the dark cloak   
on Privet Drive had seemed like Voldemort.. but...   
Harry shrugged off the thought he had about Fudge. It was just a coincidence   
that he resembled the figure on the street. Besides, Fudge was just a closed   
minded old wizard.....wasn't he?   
Harry turned back to Ron and Mr. Weasley. "I saw someone on my street. They were   
murdering children. It was horrible."   
Fudge interrputed at that point. "Mr. Potter, you must have been dreaming. That   
possibly couldn't have happened."   
At that point, Fudge beckoned to Mr Weasley and they moved a few feet away to   
hold a whispered conversation. Harry turned to Ron and said, "There's no way I   
was dreaming. My scar was burning worse than ever..." He hesitated. Should he   
tell Ron about his suspicions of Cornelius Fudge?   
Ron said " I don't know, how did you apparate? We haven't had any lessons yet!"   
Harry shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure...I guess... I just panicked and   
concentrated on your house. Felt a bit like a portkey, actually." Harry   
hesitated once more. "Listen Ron, about Fudge. Why d'you reckon he showed up at   
this particular time?"   
"I don't know, Harry. Urgent business maybe?"   
"Yea.. maybe."   
Harry started again, "Well...... Fudge looks an awful lot like the person I saw   
on my street killing kids."   
Before Ron could answer, Fudge and Arthur walked back to stand in front of them.   
  
Fudge turned toward Mr. Weasley. "Arthur, remember what I have told you. If our   
young Mr. Potter here insists on performing magic like apparating, you shall   
just have to teach him the proper way so that he may take the test, and   
hopefully pass."   
Ron looked a bit sulky at this news and he whispered to Harry "Wow Harry.   
Usually you don't start on that until your final year in Hogwart's. Wish I could   
learn too."   
Harry threw an exasperated look at Ron. "Just means more for me to learn in   
between Quidditch and normal lessons," he answered.   
"Besides" Harry added, Who says that I can't teach you what I learn." Ron   
grinned in answer as they headed toward the Burrow.   
Harry glanced behind him, watching the house get further away. Finally, he   
couldn't hold it back anymore,   
"Listen, Ron, it's just that... I've never heard of the Minister of Magic   
showing up when someone illegaly apparates! I mean, he supposedly doesn't even   
believe that Voldemort is back."  
"Mr. Weasley, we have to..." but Harry stopped. WHAT did they have to do, what   
COULD they do to help those people? He certainly didn't want to send his best   
friend to face Voldemort unless they had a plan!   
"Harry, tell us, what's going on?" Ron said anxiously..   
Harry looked from Ron to Mr. Weasley and back to Ron. Then he said, "Voldemort.   
On Privet Drive."   
Ron went white, "Was he looking for you, Harry? How did you get away?"   
Harry stopped in his tracks.   
"Listen, Ron. If I EVER request any special favors from any teacher or Ministry   
of Magic person, I want you to punch me out as hard as you can. Stun me, jump on   
me, feed me Fred and George's ton tongue toffees...."   
Ron grinned, glad Harry seemed to be getting out of his gloomy mood. " 'course,   
Fred and George'll probably make me pay for those ton tongue toffees," he joked,   
as they walked back into the house.   
Harry forced a small smile and let himself be led into the house. Ron had a   
point. Harry nodded and promised to forget about his unfounded suspicions.   
Still, he couldn't help looking back one last time and watching with narrowed   
eyes as Cornelius Fudge disapparated from the lawn.   
  
Harry felt something sharp poke his arm continuously - he looked over and saw it   
was Mr. Fudge, grinning wickedly and poking him with his wand. Then, Harry   
watched in horror as his arm began to swell, as if he had had a Ton Tongue   
Toffee for his arm!   
Just when his arm felt like it would pop, Harry awoke with a jolt. A startled   
rustle of feathers by his side caught his attention. "Hedwig!" Harry whispered,   
relieved. "Hi, girl!" Harry whispered, glad to see his faithful owl had found   
him despite all of the chaos. He reached over to wake ron up and ask him where   
he could put Hedwig for the rest of the night, but she nipped him again,   
stopping his arm. When he turned back to look at her he noticed a letter   
attached to her leg.   
"Odd. Who would've known to write to me?"   
The piece of parchment was torn unevenly and the writing was scrawled across the   
page. Harry squinted in the darkness to read what it said.   
"Harry, danger at Privet Drive. Leave immediately - sent letter to Dumbledore,   
he will contact you soon. Please stay with Weasleys - DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO. -   
S."   
S... Sirius? Harry stared hard, wondering what he could mean. Was the man in   
black on Privet Drive looking specifically for him? What had happened to all   
those children, entranced and queued up to be killed?   
Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket and wondered if he could possibly   
Apparate on Privet Drive again. Sure - Sirius had warned him not to be a hero,   
... but all those defenseless children...   
Harry sat arguing with himself over what to do. Should he try Apparating again   
and run the risk of splinching himself, or should he stay here safe and out of   
harm. Just as he was coming to a decision, there was a knock on the Weasley's   
front door.  
Next to him, Ron sat bolt upright in bed. "Wha..who's that, Harry? Blimey, it's   
2 o'clock in the morning!" The two of them peered out Ron's window and saw the   
top of a cloaked figure standing at the front door. Ron paled a little, and then   
whispered, "Go on, Harry, you say something to him!"   
"Say what?!" But Harry scrambled out of his covers and the both of them peered   
out Ron's door. Mr. Weasley had been awakened too, and he was making his way to   
the front.   
"No Dad! Wait! Don't open the door!" Ron gasped.   
The rest of the household began stirring, all startled out of slumber by these   
cries.   
Mr. Weasley looked up when Ron yelled,   
"Boys, what are you doing? I can handle this, get back in your room!"   
Suddenly behind him, the front door flew off its hinges and a gust of night air   
blew in.   
"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley screamed, pointing at the door, "VOLDEMORT!!!!!"   
Harry's scar exploded with pain as Ron practically threw him into the room.   
"HARRY Get Out of here! DISAPPARATE!!" Ron cried, grabbing his wand and leaving   
the room.   
Harry stumbled to his feet, unable to think because of the incredible pain. "NO   
RON!"   
Harry didn't have to think twice to know what he had to do. He grabbed his wand   
as well and wrenched the door open. He ran into the room just in time to see Mr.   
Weasley raise his wand and shout, "Expelliarmus!"   
This simple spell shouldn't have stopped Voldemort, but the wizard in black   
stumbled back. The hood of his cloak fell off and they all gasped.   
"P-Percy?"   
Harry couldn't figure out what was going on. What was Percy doing out of bed,   
outside, and in the black cloak he had seen on Privet Drive?! And especially...   
why was his scar still hurting??   
Mr. Weasley rushed forward and grabbed Percy by the front of his robes. Ron and   
Harry stood back from the door and Arthur shook his son. "Percy, son, what's   
going on. What were you doing?"   
Percy didn't answer, he just stood there staring blankly. Mr. Weasley shook him   
once more, then looked deeply into his son's eyes. "Ah...I see, I understand   
now." he said slowly.   
The rest of the Weasleys had filtered down into the entryway, and were staring   
in confusion at Percy's stunned form. Harry stepped forward and picked up the   
wand that had been flung from Percy's hand, and then turned to Mr. Weasley.   
"What is it, sir?"   
Mr. Weasley looked down at Harry, and there was despair lurking in his usually   
jovial eyes. But he just shook his head and said, "Fred, George, help me get him   
into the living room."   
Harry watched the twins lead Percy into the living room, but stayed behind to   
hear Mr Weasley mutter, "The Imperio curse," to Mrs. Weasley before they, too,   
walked into the living room.   
Harry turned toward Ron. "Did you hear what your dad said? The Imperio curse."   
"Yeah" Ron replied, "But why Percy?"   
Suddenly there was a ruckus in the living room - Harry and Ron hurried to see   
what the matter was.   
Percy had snapped out of his dazed state and was putting up a great struggle to   
get loose from the twins' grips.   
His jaw set determinedly, Mr. Weasley raised his wand.   
"NO Arthur!"   
"There's no other way!" Mr Weasley cried.  
Mr Weasley said something softly and from out his wand came a long silver strand   
- it looked like silver water.   
Harry and Ron watched with mouths open as it tied itself around Percy and made   
him fall - with a heavy THUD - to the floor.   
"Send an owl to Albus." Mr Weasley said quietly.   
Mr. Weasley had Fred and George carry Percy to the couch. They sat him down as   
he continued struggling against the bonds.   
Mr. Weasely placed the leg lock spell on Percy so he'd quit moving around. He   
muttered something to the twins, and they went quietly to the kitchen.   
Mrs Weasley turned and left the room, parchment and quill in hand and tears in   
her eyes. And still, the question everyone was thinking... why use Percy?   
Mrs. Weasley returned from sending Hermes to Prof. Dumbledore and, seeing Harry   
and Ron standing near the kitchen (trying to overheard the conversation going on   
in there), said, "You two boys - why don't you just go on up to your rooms.   
There's nothing you can do to help."   
Ron frowned, "But mum, what 'bout Percy? I-is he under You-Know-Who's spell?"   
Mrs Weasley's frown softened, but she said "Room. Now!"   
As soon as they reached the room, Harry whispered to Ron, "Why Percy?!"   
Ron shook his head. "Dunno. Strangest thing, though isn't it?!" He seemed more   
worried than his voice let on, but settled into bed. Harry followed suit and lay   
under his covers in silence until they both drifted off to unpleasant sleep.   
  
Percy was screaming - screaming in protest, and pain, extraordinary pain.   
Voldemort's cruel, high pitched laugh... "so you will not cooperate..." and then   
suddenly Percy's screaming changed until it was Harry's mother screaming,   
screaming as she died..   
  
"HARRY!" Ron poked him sharply until he woke up, breathing heavily, eyes   
bewildered. "Come on, something's going on downstairs.." Harry followed Ron down   
the steps.   
Percy's struggling face was white and sweat was running down his cheek. "Any   
minute now.." Mrs Weasley said in a shaky voice inturrupted by constant sobs.   
She sighed out the window into the crisp night air. Behind her, Ginny came   
rushing through the front door. Her face livid with terror as she saw Percy   
bound by magic to the floor. She suddenly burst into uncontrollable sobs, and   
ran over next to the boy whom she hoped to be consoled by. But Harry was already   
preoccupied with something else. His scar was searing with pain...   
Harry barely noticed Ginny, as he wrestled with the pain in his scar. It was   
throbbing now, but down to a dull ache. With his wand hand, he absentmindedly   
rubbed his forehead, eyes towards the doorway. A shadowy figure was standing   
there in tattered green robes, hand raised as if to knock.   
Harry was stunned enough to forget his pain for just one second. Long enough to   
say, "PROFESSOR LUPIN????" as the shadowy figure crossed into the room.   
"Move aside," he ordered quietly, raising his wand. "Sleep," he whispered,   
pointing his wand over at Percy. Percy promptly began to snore.  
r Percy's snores, Lupin explained how and why he'd come to be at The Burrow.   
Explanations dealt with, he turned to Harry.   
"How are you? I - heard about Cedric." He stared into Harry's eyes. "There are   
things you must know, Harry. I just hope you are able to cope with it all, after   
what you've been through."   
Here, Ginny stopped crying, and began to look interested. She even interrupted   
to say, "I saw someone outside earlier - it was Mr Fudge." Everyone turned to   
stare at her.   
Clearly enjoying the attention from Harry, she said "It's why I was so scared -   
I saw green light from his wand and the person near him collapsed and didn't   
move."   
"No, Ginny you must've been mistaken honey," Mr Weasley began, putting his hand   
on her shoulder. She stepped back, infuriated, and cried, "No it's the truth! I   
saw him - I was going to ask him what he was doing here but then i saw the green   
light - and I RAN!"   
Harry noticed that Prof. Lupin was giving him a "look," so he followed him   
outside.   
"What is it, Professor?"   
"Harry - the explanation I gave everyone else was false. I was with Dumbledore   
when the owl came in - Prof. Dumbledore can't leave what he's currently doing,   
so he sent me instead."   
"What's Prof. Dumbledore doing, sir?"   
Professor Lupin's face was graver than usual. He cleared his throat and   
whispered, "He holding a meeting with the Azkaban dementors... very top secret -   
he doesn't want the Ministry to get wind of his actions. Fudge might take   
offense, you see.. it's normally something the Minister would do, but since he's   
so stubbornly refusing to-"   
Harry's eyes widened, "And Mr. Fudge was HERE tonight... and on Privet Drive!"   
He hurriedly gave an account of the past two day's occurrences to Lupin.   
"Are you telling me.. what I think you are, Harry? Are you SURE that was   
Cornelius Fudge? This is a heavy accusation you're making..."   
Harry looked at the ground, "I don't know what I'm saying." Suddenly, he looked   
straight ahead, eyes blazing. "All I know is, Ginny saw someone outside being   
killed by Mr Fudge, and he came immediately to tell me off for Apparating. Does   
the Minister for Magic come personally when an underage wizard illegally   
Apparates?"   
Lupin frowned, deep in thought. "You've made a good point. Things are more   
complicated then even Dumbledore thinks." Leaning around the doorpost, Lupin   
addressed Mr and Mrs Weasley. "I'm sorry for such a short visit, Molly, Arthur,   
but I think Harry needs to speak with Dumbledore himself."   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other and nodded. Ron pushed his way to the   
front of the crowd of siblings and said firmly, "If Harry goes, I'm going too."  
He looked like he was ready to fight for his decision, but no one rose to the   
challenge.   
Harry tried to grin at Ron, but failed miserably. He would just have to give up   
the idea of ever living a normal life, he figured, as he watched Prof. Lupin   
reach for the Floo powder.   
Fred and George, looking unusually grim, shook hands with Harry, saying "Good   
luck." The last thing Harry saw before stepping into the fire was Mrs. Weasley's   
face, worried and tense.   
Once they stepped out of the fireplace, Harry looked around, a familiar smell   
wrinkling his nose. "Um, Professor, this isn't Hogwarts. Where are we?"   
Ron's face went white, and he muttered, "You don't think Professor is under that   
Imperius curse, do you?"   
Harry shook his head, understanding rippling through him. "This is Mrs Figg's   
house! But where's Dumbledore?"   
Lupin looked down at the boys, "Hogwarts is too easy, too obvious. You'll be   
safer here...and," he continued, stopping the question that was already form on   
Harry's lips, "Dumbledore knows where you are and how to find you."   
Harry waved to Lupin once before he Apparated. Mrs Figg had left the room, and   
returned with two plates. Ron's eyes goggled, "Yum, chocolate cake! May I have   
some?"   
Harry cringed, and turned down a piece - he had too much experience with Mrs   
Figg's chocolate cake.   
Harry looked carefully at Mrs. Figg, wondering if she'd treat him differently   
now that he knew she was a witch as well. She caught him looking and scolded,   
"Eat your cake, don't be rude." Harry sighed and picked at the cake.   
"Now boys... about everything that's been going on."   
"Cornelius Fudge is still not admitting that anything is wrong - although not   
because he doesn't want to believe it. For far more sinister reasons."   
Mrs Figg paused, a vacant look in her eyes. Then, with an effort, she looked   
back at Harry and Ron.   
"On second thought, I should allow Dumbledore to explain this - he is better   
equipped to answer any questions you may have." She ushered the two boys   
outside, where Mr Weasley's flying Ford Anglia could be seen.   
"Car!" Ron shouted, happily. The car looked very beaten up, but it's headlights   
beamed cheerfully at the two boys. The doors popped open to let them all in.   
Mrs Figg climbed in and told the car, "Can you take us to the outskirts of the   
Azkaban prison please? To the meeting place?"   
Harry and Ron exchanged glances. the Azkaban prison?!   
The car honked twice in agreement, and the engine revved. As the car moved   
forwards, and the bonnet lifted, Harry glanced out the window into the street   
below. A figure of someone who was once slightly plump, wrapped in a brown   
cloak, stood watching the car. Harry narrowed his eyes, dimly thinking it   
resembled Ludo Bagman, the ex-Head of the Department of Magical Sports.   
"Psst.. Ron, looK!" Harry pointed out the window, but they were too far in the   
clouds now.   
"What was it?" Ron asked, peering out the window.   
"Nevermind.." Harry muttered, wondering why he kept seeing the strangest people   
all of a sudden. And all in the span of two or three days!   
why the figure that looked like Bagman was able to see the car, Harry didn't   
know, until he saw that the Invisibility Booster wasn't working. Then the car   
honked again, and the Booster kicked in.  
Ron leaned forwards and spoke in Mrs Figgs ear "Um ... what's Azkaban Prison   
like?" To Harry, Ron's vioce sounded more than a little shaky, but then, Harry   
felt the same way. His half-giant friend Hagrid was absolutely terrified of the   
place!   
Harry and Ron sat in silence, as the car flew over rivers and cities. Once they   
were over the sea, Mrs Figg spoke. "Azakaban is over that way. We'll be reaching   
it in about five minutes, at this speed."   
The car flew over a jagged shoreline and Harry saw what looked like an old   
English castle sitting on a hilltop. He pointed it out to Ron and Mrs. Figg said   
quietly, "That's Azkaban. Dreadful place. We shall meet Dumbledore on the back   
side where the trees end."   
The car flew around the castle and they all saw a small beach that started at   
the tree line. There was a tumbledown shack sitting on the beach. "Please set   
down there car, next to the shack."   
The car circled down and landed with a bump next to the shack.   
As the three passengers alighted from the battered Anglia, which ejected all   
luggage from its compartment and trundled off to explore, Dumbledore's face   
could be seen at the shack window.   
As Harry and Mrs. Figg walked quickly towards the shack, Ron hung back, too   
overwhelmed by the giant prison looming in the mist in front of them. He was   
getting a queasy feeling in his stomach just from looking at it, but he was   
jolted out of his reverie by a familiar tabby cat meowing loudly in front of   
him.   
"Professor!" Ron said shakily, as the cat became Minerva McGonagall. Her usually   
stern expression was softened as she looked down at his white face.   
"Come on, Ron. Stay with the rest of us, and you'll be all right."   
Ron's face was changing colors, as Harry watched, it went from white to pale   
green, as he fought nausea. Harry nudged him in the stomach to indicate the huge   
metal doors leading into the prison. However, the group they were with weren't   
headed for the prison, but the shack near the beach.   
Just being this close to so many dementors was making Harry feel very depressed.   
But he had mastered the Patronus spell just the year before, so he was confident   
in himself.   
The small group walked into the shack and saw that the inside was actually a   
very decent sized three level house. Prof. Dumbledore was waiting by a fire, his   
face very grave.   
"What happened, Arabella?" Dumbledore asked quickly after taking in the scene of   
Mrs. Figg, Harry, and Ron coming inside with windblown hair from their quick   
ride.   
"Sir," Ron blurted out, so worried about his family that he forgot to be nervous   
around Dumbledore, "It's Percy! Someone's put him under the Imperio curse! Why   
would they pick on him?"   
Ron was still waiting for an answer, but as Prof. Dumbledore wasn't saying   
anything, Harry interjected, "Sir, there've been some really strange events in   
the past few days. Voldemort on Privet Drive, Mr. Fudge showing up at the   
Weasley's, Percy under the Imperio Curse... Prof. Lupin arriving in the middle   
of it all.. and I swear I saw Ludo Bagman at Mrs. Figg's house!"   
Dumbledore held up his hand and waited for Harry to quiet down. He sighed and   
looked into the fire. "Mr Potter, Mr. Weasley... I'm afraid now that Voldemort   
has returned... strange things will continue to occur.."  
  
"As for Ludo Bagman... I was wondering where he would show up again. After the   
disastrous World Cup, he disappeared." Prof. Dumbledore motioned to Prof.   
McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. She nodded sharply and   
disapparated with a *pop*   
"And the answer to your question, Mr. Weasley..." Prof. Dumbledore's twinkly   
blue eyes were compassionate.   
"I believe Voldemort thinks Percy is an 'easy target,' due to his - ah... -   
ambitious desires."   
Ron looked a bit uncomfortable and Dumbledore patted his shoulder. "Don't be   
concerned Ron. I'm sure that your brother will be just fine."   
"I just feel bad that Percy was so suceptible to the Imperious curse."   
Dumbledore's twinkly blue eyes took a slightly more serious turn to them. "But,   
we are here for a different reason. Mr. Weasley, I trust that your previously   
dispayed bravery is willing to serve our community? And, Mr. Potter, you as   
well?"   
The two boys looked at each other in apprehension -- what could Dumbledore ask   
them to do? They hadn't even taken their OWLS yet...   
Mrs. Figg spoke up from behind the two boys, saying softly, "now don't be silly,   
you two. Albus is not about to send you to do battle with the Death Eaters."   
Dumbledore's twinkle came back full-force. "Come now, do you think there are   
that few adult willing to stand up for good that I would send you out to the   
front lines? No, your task is a little more creative than that. It shouldn't   
even conflict with the start of school!"   
Dumbledore grinned openly when he said   
"All I ask of you two is simply to make friends with Draco Malfoy."   
Ron and Harry exchanged a surprised look then turned toward Dumbledore with a   
sick expression. "your kidding" they said in unison.   
HArry and Ron exploded into protests at the same time.   
"There's no possible way -"   
"He's IMPOSSIBLE-"   
"-called Hermione a MUDBLOOD!"   
"-thinks Hagrid's a-"   
"His FATHER is a DEATH EATER!"   
At this point, Dumbledore put up his hand to stop them both.   
"This is an important point, young sirs. Whatever the father is... does not   
automatically condemn the son."   
Harry felt his heart sinking. There was no avoiding this.   
Ron wasn't finished, though. "Sir, are we able to tell hermione about this?" he   
asked mulishly.   
"Yeah, I don't want to lose her as a friend just to get in with Malfoy," Harry   
chimed in.   
Dumbledore smiled. "Of course you may tell her, Mr. Weasley. I was hoping that   
Ms. Granger might want to become friends with Draco Malfoy as well."   
Ron couldn't stop himself from muttering, "Don't hold your breath on that one."   
Harry gave him a LOOK - he couldn't believe Ron had said that to Dumbledore, of   
all people!!  
Dumbledore just smiled. "Relax Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley is allowed his own   
opinion, after all." He turned his gaze to Ron.   
"Mr Weasley, I know that what I ask of you is far from easy, but please consider   
this: I would never ask you to do something if there wasn't a way that it might   
be accomplished... and I assure the both of you that it is very important to   
become friendly with Mr. Malfoy. He knows quite a bit about what his father is   
up to and that information just may be the edge we need."   
Ron and Harry saw no way to argue this logic and agreed to the task, although   
they had no clue as to how they could ever become friends with Malfoy, or what   
Hermoine may do to them when she found out.   
Both their faces betrayed this utter reluctance and uncertainty.   
Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile, before continuing, "I feel I must   
inform you that you will have a different Potions teacher for much of this term,   
as Professor Snape will be in and out of Hogwarts."   
As Dumbledore turned to address Arabella, Ron and Harry gave each other high   
fives with jubilant grins, before straightening their faces.   
Everyone turned as the door opened, creaking on its hinges, although no one   
entered. Dumbledore had his wand out with a speed that astonished Ron (who   
whispered in an undertone "Did you see that Harry, it was so fast!").   
Then, in a voice ringing with authority, Dumbledore commanded, "Show yourself -   
I can see you. Invisibility Cloaks are useless to those who are not blind to the   
truth."   
Harry and Ron stared at each other, astonished at what Dumbledore had just said.   
  
Surprisingly, a feminine voice came from under the cloak of invisibility. "I   
came to speak privately with you, Albus Dumbledore."   
The Headmaster did not lower his wand, but seemed very thoughtful. When he   
didn't answer, the mysterious voice continued, "I come bearing a message from   
the Dark Lord."   
Dumbledore shook his head, saying "Anything Voldemore has to say to me, can be   
said in the presence of my present company." The person who couldn't be seen by   
Harry sighed, and said "Give my master the boy. Give him the Potter boy, and no   
one in this room will be harmed."   
Harry took an automatic step back while Ron immediately stepped in front, to   
cover him from view.   
"He's not going anywhere!" Ron said firmly, surprising the adults in the room.   
Prof. McGonagall extended her wand as well and cleared her throat unpleasantly,   
"Now.. please show yourself."   
"Very well then" the female voice conceded. "I have no choice but to follow my   
orders." A shrill whistle emanated from somewhere, and Harry could feel it in   
his earbones. And he could feel them coming... the approaching wave of sadness   
and despair.   
"The Dementors are loose!"  
The dementors came gliding in, their malignant power on full force - and their   
deep raspy breath filled the room. Suddenly, everyone in the room was gasping   
for breath and one by one, they sank to their knees.   
Harry, now aware that their lives rested in his hands, took a deep breath,   
thought about how excellent his patronus was, pulled out his wand. The dementors   
kept on coming, more and more filled the room. Harry knew that they would   
perform the Kiss if he was not quick. "Expecto Patronum!!!"   
as the stag erupted from his wand, the older wizards in the room rallied, and   
they, too called forth their Patronus protection. When they had driven the   
dementors back out of the room, Dumbledore said, "Mr. Potter, you and I will   
continue with the patronus. Minerva, you search the room for our guest -- she   
didn't have time to leave before the dementors arrived. Arabella, if you would   
contrive a portkey... it seems we are in need of relocating."   
Harry closed his eyes, imagining his happiest moment - the moment when he   
thought he'd be leaving the Dursley's for good - and bellowed "Expecto   
Patronum!" A silvery image of a stag emerged from his wand tip and charged the   
surrounding Dementors. The stag circled Harry's fallen friends, and the   
Dementor's fell back.   
  
"Noooooo!" a feminine-sounding shriek reached Harry's ears, and he turned to   
find the source, still focusing on his happy memory.   
"Stupefy!"   
Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the tense silence of the room, as did   
the thump of a body falling to the ground.   
"Well done, Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Grab hold of her, then. We'll be   
bringing her with us... ah, yes, Arabella, quite finished? A stunned chocolate   
frog, quite imaginative!" He finished with a twinkle.   
Harry didn't understand where Dumbledore found that twinkle -- the oppressive   
feel of the dementors was everywhere, it seemed to him.   
"What about the car?" Ron interjected, as Mrs Figg hastily transformed the frog   
into a Portkey and chose a destination.   
"Do you want to go out there and get it?" Harry asked, adding "I'm sure the   
Dementors would let you go past them and find it." Ron's face showed eloquently   
what he thought of that idea.   
"I'm sure the car can take care of itself boys," Mrs. Figg said sternly, "Be   
sure you're touching that portkey."   
Both boys complied, then turned to look at the female  
Ron eventually gave up trying to guess where they were. "Um, Professor   
Dumbledore?" he asked, tentatively. "Where are we?"   
Dumbledore turned to Ron. He smiled and answered simply, "Oh yes, I do believe   
you've never been to Ms. Granger's house?"   
At that moment, Hermione came down the stairs - with Ludo Bagman in tow!   
"Harry, Ron! Are you all right?! Oh - Mr. Bagman's been telling me all sorts of   
- OH, What's SHE doing here?!"   
Both Harry and Ron turned to stare at the unconscious girl lying on the floor -   
the invisibility cloak had slipped off.   
"Pansy Parkinson?!"   
"I knew there was a reason she was so butch!" Ron cried out, relieving the   
tension in the room.   
Harry, however, only had eyes for one person. "Hermione... what is Ludo Bagman   
doing here?"   
Hermione answered, surprised. "Prof. McGonagall brought him here, didn't she?   
She said he'd fill me in on everything and then disapparated right after."   
"All right, Harry? Ron?"   
They both nodded awkwardly, still trying to digest all that had happened.   
"So what happened at Azkaban?!" Hermione prodded, impatient.   
At this point, Prof. Dumbledore stepped in and explained about the dementors -   
and how they were now on Voldemort's side - while Prof. McGonagall and Ludo   
Bagman took care of Pansy Parkinson. Mrs. Figg had gone upstairs to speak to   
Hermione's parents.   
Dumbledore had just finished speaking when Pansy Parkinson murmured - she was   
waking up!   
As soon as Pansy was fully aware of who she was with (and the fact she was no   
longer invisible), she began struggling and yelling. Dumbledore sighed. "I had   
hoped you wouldn't be so foolish, child." he said, before turning to Prof.   
McGonagall and adding "did you get it, from the school?"   
Prof McGonagall nodded, and passed Harry a small vial of clear liquid.   
Harry's eyes widened in recognition. Verita-serum! He turned and caught   
Hermione's attention. She mouthed, "Isn't that...?" He nodded slightly, and   
watched apprehensively.   
"Just two drops will do, Mr. Potter. We don't want to overdo it now, do we."   
Professor Dumbledore said. When Harry had carefully squeezed two drops out,   
Pansey went limp. Professor Dumbledore asked, "Are you Ms. Pansey Parkinson of   
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"   
"Yes," replied Pansy in a monotone. Ron snorted, and mimicked her tone, then   
quietened.   
"Where is Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore asked quickly, to hide all the smothered   
laughs Ron had produced.   
"I don't know." Pansy answered in a level voice. "Then who do you take your   
orders from." She took a moment to answer, then in the same monotone "Peter   
Pettigrew. He speaks for the Dark Lord."   
Harry and Ron stared hard at Pansy as Dumbledore nodded absently, seemingly   
absorbed in thought. He looked back at the still figure and continued the   
questioning. "And where do you meet to receive your instructions."   
"In Hogsmeade during our weekends."   
"Where at in Hogsmeade." Dumbledore pressed.   
"At the shrieking shack." she repied dully.   
Dumbledore continued his questioning, all of her answers being filed away in his   
mind with care. "Pansy, do your parents know about your missions?" arry and Ron   
looked at each other incredulously. That seemed obvious enough -- they must! But   
  
Dumbledore had thought it important enough to ask...   
Harry suddenly realized that the Parkinsons had never been named by anyone in   
connection with Voldemort... not at the first meeting of the Death Eaters, not   
in the trials in the Pensieve. "Ron, he's got a point." He whispered. "I mean,   
she's nasty and in Slytherin, but I've never heard any rumors about her family."   
  
"My parents are dead. They were killed by Sirius Black." A spasm of fury seized   
her face. "Everyone thinks he works for the Dark Lord, but I know he does not.   
He was chasing Peter Pettigrew... to get revenge for James and Lily. Then he   
killed all those stupid Muggles... and my parents. Peter got away - idiotic   
Ministers think Peter died at the hand of Sirius Black..."   
Harry frowned. That wasn't a real account of what had happened...   
Dumbledore nodded. "You may go back to sleep, Pansy." She fell into a   
subconscious state.   
"Prof. Dumbledore - that's not what really happened... is it?"   
"No, Harry. Voldemort has fed her lies in order to ease her mind." He spoke   
again, guessing what was on Harry's mind. "Even if we told her the truth Harry,   
it would do no good. Those lies are just a way for her to justify her evil   
intent."   
Harry had difficulty grasping this concept, but he didn't have much time to deal   
with it. The room was very crowded - Prof. Dumbledore, Pansy Parkinson, Ron,   
Hermione, Ludo Bagman, Prof. McGonagall - all in the same room!   
And now, Mrs. Figg came in, bringing with her Prof. Lupin as well as Ron's   
parents.   
Prof. Dumbledore also saw this problem and took charge.   
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.. I assume you will inform Ms. Granger on your   
'mission'?" Harry and Ron avoided Hermione's eyes.   
"What mission? We get a mission, Harry?" Hermione sounded excited to be able to   
do something. Dumbledore twinkled and said, "You three can converse upstairs."   
"Arthur, Molly - I'm sorry for all you've had to deal with. Has Remus been able   
to deal with your problems at home?" They nodded. "Then I believe you should   
return home, with Harry and Ron."   
"Remus, Minerva, and Arabella - can I ask you to please spread out and inform   
our Order of the new information regarding the dementors?" They nodded and   
disapparated.   
"And lastly. Ludo - you can manage Ms. Parkinson, correct?"   
"No problem." He grabbed Pansy and carried her upstairs, where Ron's car was   
(miraculously) waiting.   
Dumbledore turned to smile down on Harry. "I will be seeing you at the beginning   
of the term, Mr. Potter. Until then, enjoy the rest of your holiday."   
With a pop, Dumbledore too disapparated. Harry was now alone with Hermione and   
Ron - and their parents.   
"What mission??" Hermione asked, her eyes slightly narrowed.   
"Uhhh, well," Harry muttered, not really wanting to be in the room when she   
found out. "Actually Ron can explain it better, he was listening..."   
Ron's eyes widened at this bald-faced lie, but it was too late. Hermione was   
staring at him, waiting for an answer.   
"What! Harry! Why d'ya go and do that for?" Ron whispered in a slightly angry   
whisper. Ron had no other choice but to come out and say it.   
"Err... well the special mission - it's um, well Dumbledore wants us to...   
hmm... well, he wants us to be nice to Malfoy."  
There was a moment of silence - and then Hermione broke out into a fit of   
laughter, taking what Ron had just said as an absolute joke. Her laughter began   
to fade, though, as she started to take Ron's message seriously.   
"HE WHAT?" Hermione's two syllable answer vibrated through their ear drums -   
echoing several times before it finally died out.   
The Weasleys and the Grangers had been quietly dicussing recent events while   
Harry and Ron were breaking the news to Hermione. They all turned around when   
they heard her exclamation, though, and paid close attention.   
"I, you, he... no way. Dumbledore would never say that! You're lying! ROn   
Weasley you're a dirty liar!" Hermione's eyes began to well up with angry tears.   
  
"you take it from here, Harry." Ron whispered, taking a step back. harry   
reluctantly moved forward and grinned as cheerfully as he could.   
"well actually hermione, prof. dumbledore said we should become FRIENDS with   
him. sounds like a fun challenge, eh?"  
"  
"Listen Hermione, let me explain." Harry said in a reasonable tone. Ron stood   
shuffling his feet waiting for another explosion, but Hermione suddenly exhaled   
noisily. "Ok Harry, Ron, explain. I'm listening."   
Harry paused, taken aback by Hermione's willingness to listen. Then, he realized   
that it was probably because he had the attention of the entire room. He cleared   
his throat and continued, "Ok Hermione, Dumbledore wants us, all of us, to   
become friends with Malfoy. He feels that we may be able to gather information   
from him. Draco seems to know quite a bit about what his father does so...."   
He waited for her reaction.   
"So the Headmaster thinks that Malfoy may be able to give us an idea of what's   
happening." Hermione finished for Harry. He nodded and Ron piped up.   
"Yep, we get to be friends with the amazing bouncing ferret boy."   
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at that comment, not sure whether to   
laugh or scold. Mr. Weasley, however, wasn't laughing.   
"Is it true? You three are supposed to pump Malfoy for information? To get close   
to him so you can find out about Lucius?" His face had a slightly bitter cast to   
it. "After all the pain that man has caused my family, we're going to let our   
son get close to him, Molly?"   
"Now dear, I'm sure Albus has a very good reason for wanting the children to   
befriend Malfoy. You know he doesn't do things for no reason."   
Mr. Weasley nodded in resigned agreement but said with a flash if defiance, "If   
these children get hurt though, he will answer to me."   
"Come on, kids. We've managed to connect Hermione's fireplace to the Floo   
network - let's get home to Percy," Mr. Weasley said, ushering the two boys   
toward the fireplace.   
Hermione watched them go, slightly disappointed.   
Harry had turned away, but Ron looked back and suddenly asked, "Mum, Dad.. is it   
ok if Hermione comes and stays too?"   
The four adults all looked at one another.   
"By all means, Hermione is welcome anytime," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling.   
Hermione grinned and ran to gather her things.   
Harry was glad Hermione was coming - but this only meant that since they were   
all together, their "mission" would have to be acted upon..   
They arrived back at the Burrow with a thump and Ron, Harry and Hermione carried   
her things to Ginny's room while Ron's parents went to check on Percy. When they   
came back downstairs, they found Percy still unconsious on the couch with Mr.   
Weasley quietly conversing with Bagman in the corner and Mrs. Weasley bending   
worriedly over Percy.   
"Mr. Bagman!" Harry exclaimed in surprise. "I thought you'd gone somewhere with   
Pansy Parkinson?"   
"Ah yes... that's been taken care of - wanted to make sure young Percy was fully   
recovered before I went back to... ah well.. yes.."   
Harry noticed Mr. Bagman hadn't given any specifics on where he'd been and where   
he was going. He exchanged a suspicious glance with Hermione. What was going on   
with him?  
I thought Percy had been fixed" Ron said, voice quaking. Hermione rushed   
forwards and knelt beside Percy.   
Harry looked away, and then remembered the mission Dumbledore had set them. He   
shook his head, thinking 'better late then never' and went to find Hedwig. Since   
she was out hunting, he borrowed Pig and started a letter to Malfoy.   
  
Draco, he started, then paused. What are you meant to write to your enemy when   
you want to become friends? I surrender?   
"Draco - I surrender." Harry said outloud, trying it out. He could vividly   
picture Malfoy showing the letter gleefully to Crabbe and Goyle.   
He decided to go for the most roundabout way possible.   
Draco - it's Harry. Something's come up, absolutely important and totally   
secret. Will need to meet somewhere, write back soon.   
there. That sounded okay. Harry sent Pig off with the letter, trying not to   
imagine Draco's sneer. Now he just needed a story for Malfoy when he showed   
up...   
Harry came back downstairs and motioned Ron over. "What is it Harry, I'm trying   
to listen to dad and Bagman."   
Harry told him about the note he sent.   
"We need a good story for Malfoy when we see him. What do you suggest."   
Ron shook his head. "I don't know Harry, how about hey ferret boy, we'll keep   
Moody off you if you be our friend?"   
Harry snickered at Ron's answer. "By the way" Ron said, "I overheard Bagman   
telling dad that Dumbledore sent him here to help with Percy. He would have kept   
Lupin here on it, but Dumbledore had some kind of secret mission for him."   
Ron went back over to try and catch more of their conversation and Harry stood   
there puzzling over Lupin's 'secret mission'.   
Hermione stood and joined Ron and Harry's whispered conversation.   
"Percy will be ok, he's having some trouble throwing off the Imperio Curse - it   
comes back once in a while."   
"What's Bagman doing here??" Ron asked. "I thought he disappeared after the   
Triwizard Tournament."   
"I don't know," Hermione paused to think it over. "He was always sort of a   
hopeless fellow, wasn't he? I wonder why he's in the thick of things, all of a   
sudden..."   
"Well, anyway.. Harry's sent a letter off to Draco, telling him about some sort   
of important secret. Any ideas?"   
Once Hermione had gotten over the idea of befriending Draco Malfoy, she had   
begun to take the idea of a "mission" very seriously. She mused over the   
possibilities.   
"Well we could make up a story but that wouldn't be very friendly now, would   
it?"   
"So what do you suggest, telling him the truth??"  
Hermione looked at Ron in exasperation:   
"I never suggested we should tell him the truth. I was only pointing out the   
fact that if we want him to believe us, we're going to have to stop thinking of   
him as an enemy and forget about everything he did to us...just for a while,"   
she added, seeing that this idea seemed to utterly revolt Ron.   
Harry wanted to avoid a fight between the two of them, so he replied before Ron   
could start.   
"You know she's right, Ron. And I thought we had already agreed about that part,   
anyway! Let's listen to what she has to say."   
Ron mumbled a few words but finally agreed to listen to Hermione without   
interrupting.   
"Ok," said Hermione. "I think that the first thing we're going to have to do to   
come up with a good story is figure out where Draco's interests lie...What could   
we tell him that would make him want to know more, and hopefully... become   
closer to us?"   
"Well, what do we know about Malfoy's interests?" Ron asked.   
"We know he's pro-Slytherin, anti-Harry and anti-Gryffindor... Hey! Maybe we   
should tell him that the Sorting Hat wanted to put Harry in Slytherin!"   
Harry thought for a minute. "Not bad," he conceded. "And Ron.. during this   
mission, you can't laugh at his name, and you can't remind him of his time as a   
ferret."   
Ron tried to suppress his snickers at the thought of the bouncing white ferret.   
"No - I mean it," Harry said firmly. "Any other ideas?"   
"I know" Ron replied, "let's tell Malfoy that you're tired of people trying to   
hurt you and you want to join the winning side."   
Hermione gave him a dirty look.   
"It's just a story Hermione, besides we want Draco to open up, don't we?"   
Hermione suddenly looked very thoughtful, though:   
"You know, Harry," she started in a slightly worried voice, "When Dumbledore   
said that we should be friends with Malfoy, I'm not sure that included me."   
"But Hermione," said Harry, "We're not going to leave you all alone while we   
befriend Draco!"   
"Yea," added Ron with a grin, "There's no way you're getting out of this."   
"No, you don't understand," said Hermione. "It just makes more sense. I mean,   
I'm not a pure blood, and it's no secret Draco hates anyone who's muggle-born...   
He'll never even talk to me, even if I was nice to him..."   
Ron replied "Hermione's right. Malfoy despises her not just because she hates   
him, but because of her family. There's about as much of a chance of Fred and   
George becoming prefects as there is of Malfoy liking Hermione.. oh, no offense   
Hermoine."   
"None taken."   
"Well, we might as well try our best - but first we have to come up with a   
plan," said Harry.   
"Ok, a plan.." Hermione said, sitting on the couch. "Well whatever we come up   
with, it can't be too much of a lie - like you guys going over to Voldemort's   
side, obviously."   
"Why not?? That's the easiest way," Ron protested.   
Hermione and Harry both stared at Ron, unbelievingly. They waited. Ron stared at   
the two of them, "What?!"   
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Ron, think of who you're talking   
about - YOU: Arthur Weasley's son, Harry's best friend.. and HARRY: Voldemort's   
arch enemy-"   
"Not arch enemy, Hermione.." Harry added, quietly.   
"Oh... right," Ron muttered. "Then what do we tell hi-" An owl swooshed into the   
room and dropped a letter on Ron's head.   
"Hedwig! Back already?!" exclaimed.  
  
  
  
From the Goddess of every thing, you are commanded not to delete this e-mail in   
till you have read it toughly and know it by heart, because if some thing   
happens concerning this letter, you will be prepared with my valuable   
information that I give to you today.  
Have a nice day! 


End file.
